About Today
by Pixietoast
Summary: Italy reflects on his and Romano's broken relationship, and how he no longer knows his brother.


Hiiiiiiiii *waves awkwardly* Um... if you happen to be one of my wonderful Wolf's Rain readers...

I'M SORRY.

It's been so long, and then I come out with THIS. In a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FANDOM.

Don't worry, though! I swear I will return to Painted Over, but I haven't watched Wolf's Rain in SO LONG and I won't be able to watch it for another month at least, so I won't be updating just yet. I swear I haven't given it up!

On the other hand, I actually do have a bit of an excuse. FF wouldn't let me upload anything for, like, three months, and by the time that I could again, I had lost my inspiration! But I WILL COME BACK.

In the meantime, enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song. The song is "About Today" by the National. Go listen to it. Seriously.

* * *

Germany came home to find that Italy broke into his house again. That by itself wasn't unusual- it happened on a regular basis. What was unusual was the fact that he wasn't tackled in an overly-enthusiastic hug the moment he stepped past the threshold.

_Today_

He wandered curiously into his study and, as he had expected, Italy sat behind Germany's massive desk. What Germany hadn't expected, however, was seeing Italy slumped helplessly over the desk, hands resting limply in his lap, looking completely blank (rather than asleep, which was what Germany had expected).

"Italy? What's wrong?"

_You were far away._

Italy looked up at the large blonde man, and Germany was struck by the total lack of expression on the brunette's face. It was… terrifying.

"Germany…" Contrary to his expression, Italy's voice was hoarse and broken with emotion.

"Italy, what happened? What's wrong?" Germany strode briskly over to the tiny half-nation who sat behind his desk and fell to his knees before him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

_And I_

"Germany, how well do you know Prussia?"

Germany blinked, baffled at the seemingly random question.

"Prussia? Fairly well, I'd say, if you mean about things like his favorite food or color, and the fact that he has a secret weakness for cute things like Gilbird. I talk to him almost every day, after all… why?"

Italy ducked his head in shame.

_Didn't ask you why._

"I don't know my brother anymore, Germany."

_What could I say?_

Germany blinked in confusion. Italy noticed this and gave a small, bitter grin.

"I noticed it yesterday."

_I was far away._

"Romano came into the house really early in the morning, around three. He looked really tired and distracted. I thought it was odd- it was obvious that he hadn't been drinking or anything like that."

_You just walked away._

"I didn't ask him about it. I was distracted- wrapped up in my own problems. I just couldn't find the words. So I didn't say anything at all. He just walked away like it was normal."

_And I just watched you._

"It took me a while to realize that it was normal, that I never said anything to him anymore. That I never questioned him when he came in at two, three, four o'clock in the morning looking like hell ran him over with a dump truck and forgot to pick him up."

_What could I say?_

"I've been brushing off the gaps in my knowledge of Romano's life for so long that I no longer know anything about him, I don't have anything in common with him anymore."

_How close am I_

"I don't have anything left to say to him."

_To losing you?_

Germany stared at him uncomprehendingly.

_Tonight_

"I snuck into his bedroom that night- he got back home about ten and went straight to bed. It was something I hadn't done in years, though I used to do it all the time."

_You just close your eyes._

"He didn't react at all. Even then, I couldn't bring myself to say anything."

_And I just watch you_

"I just feel like… like I'm watching any chance I have to repair our relationship running down the drain."

_Slip away._

"Romano is slipping through my fingers, Germany. I'm watching him slip away, and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to stop it."

_How close am I_

"How close, Germany? How close is Romano to the edge?"

_To losing you?_

"How far can I push him before he falls?"

Germany pulled himself together.

"You just need to sit down and talk to him, Italy. Catch up." Italy looked at Germany helplessly.

"How?"

_Hey,_

"Do it tonight. Just… ask him how his day went."

_Are you awake?_

"Hey, Romano. Are you awake?" Italy whispered through the darkness.

"Veneziano?" Romano's voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

_Yeah, I'm right here._

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"What do you need?" Italy could hear Romano turn over to face where he stood, framed in the light from the open door. "Is something wrong?"

_Well, can I ask you_

"Nothing's wrong…" Italy drifted over to Romano's bed, closing the door behind him. He climbed up onto the bed tentatively, perching on the edge. He could practically see Romano roll his eyes in the dark as he reached out and pulled Italy down next to him.

"What is it, Veneziano?" Romano was clearly tired, but there was no irritation in his voice. One more thing Italy was unfamiliar with.

_About today?_

"Well… can I ask you about today?"

_How close am I_

"You just… seemed really tired and worried about something…"

_To losing you?_

"I just thought it might help… to talk about it with someone."

By then, Italy's eyes had mostly adjusted to the darkness, so he saw the tiny smile that flitted across Romano's face.

"Well… I can't really give details… but since you're worried, I guess I can give you the basics. Come here."

And as Italy lay next to his brother and listened to his voice, he pressed himself close and dared to hope that their relationship might be repaired.

* * *

Because I can totally see Italy accidentally ruining their relationships. And because I'm a sucker for bittersweet endings.

And because the National desperately needs more love. Seriously, go listen to their songs, you will be blown away if you stick with it.


End file.
